Good Bye!
by KuroKunai
Summary: Siapa sangka pertemuan Leon dengan Sayaka berakhir dengan Kesedihan?/One shot!/Mind to Read?


Siapa sangka pertemuan Leon dengan Sayaka berakhir dengan Kesedihan?

**Good Bye...!**

**Pairing: Leon x Sayaka**

**Dangan Ronpa - Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei c Spike Chunsoft**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah sekolah yang bernama Hope Peak Academy sekarang dihuni oleh siswa baru. Mereka adalah siswa yang memiliki kelebihan dari kebanyakan orang lainnya. Disana, setiap siswa memiliki title yang mencerminkan kemampuan mereka.

Namaku Kuwata Leon, aku adalah salah satu siswa di sekolah ini, title ku adalah Super High School Baseball. Karena aku hebat di olahraga itu. Asal mula aku masuk keakademi ini aku tidak mengingatnya. Dibidang prestasi aku tergolong biasa.

Setelah aku masuk disini, ada salah satu gadis yang menarik perhatianku. Namanya Maizono Sayaka. Titlenya adalah Super High

School Idol Star, dari namanya kalian sudah tahu bukan dia adalah penyanyi.

Sebenarnya, aku mempunyai impian. Impian yang hanya menjadi angan-angan. Aku ingin menjadi seorang Musisi. Sebenarnya bakatku lebih condong ke musik dibanding olahraga.

Aku ingin sekali berbicara dengan Maizono-san. Namun, sepertinya dia tidak pernah memperhatikanku dan selalu bersama Naegi. Itu membuatku muak. Padahal aku orang yang baik.

Sepertinya Naegi dan Maizono memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat. Itu terlihat dari raut wajah mereka. Aku sangat cemburu dengan Naegi. Ingin kubunuh orang itu agar aku bisa bersama dengan Maizono selamanya.

Harapanku menjadi kenyataan, kepala sekolah Monokuma berkata jika seorang dari kami ingin lulus, maka ia harus membunuh seseorang dan menyembunyikan identitas diri. Jika tidak diketahui siapa pembunuhnya, maka ia akan lulus.

Sayaka terlihat sangat ketakutan, andai aku ada di dekatnya. Namun disana bukan aku, tapi Naegi yang sok keren. Hatiku sangat sakit.

Ketika situasi sepi, aku mencoba berbicara dengan Sayaka.

"Hai, Maizono-san." kataku.

"Hai juga Leon-kun, tumben kau menyapaku." katanya dengan tersenyum.

Senyumnya sungguh manis. Dadaku berdebar-debar melihatnya. Dengan basa-basi, akupun berbicara lagi dengannya.

"Maizono-san, maukah kamu mengajariku bernyanyi?" tanyaku.

"Kamu ingin bernyanyi? Lain kali aja ya, soalnya aku lagi sibuk dengan Naegi-kun." katanya.

Lagi-lagi Naegi, kenapa mesti Naegi yang harus mendapatkan kasih sayang Maizono. Bukannya aku yang mendapatkannya...

Akupun meninggalkan tempat itu, daripada hatiku semakin hancur melihat mereka berdua. Malam ini aku akan pergi kekamar Naegi kemudian pergi membunuhnya agar hidupku tenang.

Malam yang sepi, suasana di luar kamar begitu dingin. Tidak ada siswa yang berkeliaran di luar itu, mungkin karena ketakutan akan pembunuhan tersebut. Tidak bagiku, aku keluar dari kamarku untuk membunuh orang yang menghalangiku, Naegi Makoto.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Naegi, aku sedikit merasakan keanehan. Kenapa papan namanya berbeda? Mungkinkah aku salah kamar, tapi dipeta benar tempatnya. Akupun mencoba membukanya dengan besi yang ku persiapkan.

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, aku pun masuk ke dalamnya dan ternyata...

"Leon-kun, kenapa kamu masuk kekamar ini?" tanya Seorang gadis yang ada di depanku. Dia sedang membawa pisau dapur di tangannya.

"A-aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu Maizono-san." kataku dengan gugup. Ternyata yang berada didalam kamar Naegi adalah Maizono Sayaka.

"I-itu pasti tidak benar kan? Kamu pasti ingin membunuhku." Maizono berkata.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak ingin membunuhmu." kataku.

Tiba-tiba dia mendekat kearahku sambil mengacungkan pisau. Aku mundur beberapa langkah karena ketakutan. Pisau itu hampir berada didepan wajahku.

"J-jangan, Maizono-san."

Tiba-tiba dari matanya jatuh sebuah bulir bening, pisau yang dipegangnya bergetar ditangannya. Sepertinya dia takut untuk membunuhku tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan kesedihan.

"Aku tidak ingin terbunuh." kata Maizono.

Melihat itu, akupun ingin menangis juga. Namun sepertinya dia memiliki maksud tersembunyi dibalik tangisnya itu. Beginikah ketika ketakutan merubah perilaku seseorang?

"Kau, pasti ada alasan juga kenapa tukaran kamar dengan Naegi." kataku.

Dia pun berbicara dengan raut wajah yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku ingin menjebak Naegi, karena kupikir akulah orang yang pertama bakalan terbunuh karena ketakutanku yang begitu dalam." katanya.

Rupanya gadis ini begitu licik juga, dia mendekati Naegi hanya untuk menjebaknya dan dia ingin membunuhnya sendiri. Aku menjadi takut setelah mendengarnya.

Tak lama kemudian dia kembali mendekatiku, pisau masih berada ditangannya. Kali ini dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku.

"Leon-kun, karena kau sudah tahu tujuanku. Maukah kau mati untukku?"

Mendengar itu, akupun gugup. Aku mencoba mencari cara agar aku bisa lolos darinya. Ternyata disampingku ada sebuah katana. Ya katana yang asli. Akupun mengambil senjata itu.

Setelah mendapatkannya, aku langsung mengarahkan katana itu kelehernya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah karena itu.

"A-aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Maizono-san. Beginikah kamu menyambutku? Dengan pisau?"

Sekarang keadaan berbalik, aku yang membuat Maizono terpojok. Dengan wajah yang begitu takut. Dia tertawa..Di ujung kematiannya dia masih tertawa.

"A-aku mencintaimu Maizono-san, aku ingin lebih lama berbicara denganmu. Tapi sepertinya kamu gadis yang tidak bisa diajak berbicara." kataku.

Mendengar perkataanku, Maizono berlinang air mata...

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Leon-kun. Jadi ambilah nyawaku sekarang juga agar kau bisa lulus." katanya sambil menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu." kataku.

"Kalau kamu tidak bisa, biarkan aku lulus dari sekolah terkutuk ini." katanya.

Kemudian dia menyerangku dengan sekuat tenaga, dia terlihat ingin lulus. Tiba-tiba serangannya hampir mengenaiku dan...

CRAATTT!

Darah berceceran di tubuh Maizono, aku menusuknya dan membuatnya tersungkur. Maizono sekarat.

"Maizono-san, Tidaaaak." kataku.

Dengan gugupnya aku meletakkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi, dan tiba-tiba Maizono berkata kepadaku.

"Terima kasih Leon-kun, kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Sampaikan permintaan maafku ke Naegi, sampai jumpa."

Matanya menutup, meninggalkan bulir yang bening di pelupuk matanya. Sekarang Maizono sudah tiada, ini semua karenaku. Andai saja aku tidak melawan ketika dia ingin menusukku. Tapi semua sudah terlambat...

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**


End file.
